<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow and dirty under the stars by hifftn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808520">Slow and dirty under the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifftn/pseuds/hifftn'>hifftn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lovestruck - Fandom, wicked lawless love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hot Spring, Ride a Cowboy, Save a Horse, Smut, mild spoilers for season 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifftn/pseuds/hifftn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their return from Last Hope, the witch and cowboy need some time to relax.<br/>Mild spoilers for season 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathan Cayde/MC, Nathan Cayde/player</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slow and dirty under the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There was a line in the game where MC said Nathan seemed like the 'quick and dirty under the stars type of guy'. Well, it's definitely not quick, but who would complain?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a fragile peace, prone to get shattered by just one careless question or a thoughtless remark. And since I'm prone to uttering either, I kept my mouth shut as much as possible. I knew what I had seen in the book, whose name had been signed in blood among countless others. But I also hoped he had a good explanation and even more, that he would offer me said explanation on his own. I was tired of chasing after him, especially since I knew the attraction between us was far from one-sided. If only he would open up to me and get over this sense of chivalry, it was more than uncalled for after all.<br/>
Being cooped up in my room only made me gloomy and without work I found myself restless, craving air and freedom.<br/>
Cecilia had been adamant about me staying away from danger - and with that excitement - but taking Whisper to a quick trip to the hot springs Nathan had mentioned in that first night could hardly be called dangerous, especially since the sun was still far from setting.<br/>
Only I should have asked someone for directions. I found the hot springs, but the sky was already orange and red over the prairie. A quick dip in the steaming water though shouldn’t be a problem. I slipped out of my skirt and blouse, glad I had forgone the corsage - it was never a good idea to ride while being tied up in satin and boning - and kicked off my shoes, ready to wade into the inviting pool.<br/>
“I thought you didn’t care for hot springs,” a familiar voice made me jump.<br/>
“Maybe I just didn’t want to get in there with you,” I shot back and looked over my shoulder. Nathan just hopped off Sage, gave her a pat on the neck and tied her next to Whisper on a fallen tree.<br/>
“Is that so?”<br/>
I just shrugged, bit back the devious grin tugging at my lips.<br/>
“We had just met, I couldn’t possibly tell if your intentions were honorable or not.”<br/>
“And now?” he asked, still standing next to the horses but watching me like a hawk.<br/>
I shrugged again. “Now I know they are. Far too much for my liking.” No need to play coy now, I had told and showed him more than enough what I wanted from him. Maybe it was time for some incentive.<br/>
I tugged at the ties of my camisole, the white fabric wouldn’t hide anything as soon as it got wet anyway. I could just as well get rid of it. Goosebumps covered my skin despite the still glowing sun and the warmth from the water as I let my camisole drop on my skirt, followed by my knickers.<br/>
The water was just a tad too hot, but I would soon get used to it. I took my time, my feet searching for steady ground with each step. I knew he was still watching me.<br/>
“What are you waiting for, cowboy? A written invitation?”<br/>
I flashed him a smile and submerged to my breasts before I turned around and found him closer to the pool, but still clothed. Ever since that night in my room after we came back from Last Hope, he had made himself scarce but I would be damned if I didn’t make staying away from me hard for him. In every way.<br/>
So I turned around again, presented him my backside while I mapped out the pool with my hands and feet. There was a rock, smooth from the constant flow of the water, a good height to use it as a seat. I perched on it, stretched out one foot until my toes broke through the water surface.<br/>
"If I had known it's this pleasant, I would have come here much sooner." I sighed, mostly because I really enjoyed the hot bath and partly to rile Nathan up.<br/>
”If I had known you are so - ah, open, once you leave the civilisation behind, I would have insisted on bringing you here, darlin’,” he grated, but didn’t move.<br/>
“Only to watch? What a waste of a good opportunity and a naked woman,” I retorted and stood up again, hands on my hips.<br/>
I counted. One, two, three-<br/>
“Oh dammit,” Nathan growled as he flung his aside and ripped his shirt open. With a grin I moved back a bit, just enough so he could join me in the water as soon as he was naked. Before I could make another quip he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer, pressed his lips on mine as the water still sloshed around us.<br/>
No matter how mad he was at me, at Alcaeus, at the whole stupid ward - this time I wouldn’t let him back down again. I was also mad at him for keeping secrets from me, but I still cared for him and I still wanted him. If only he would finally let me show how much.<br/>
Well, we were off to a good start at least. His tongue swept over my lips and I readily parted them for him, welcomed his desire and hunger for me.<br/>
I gasped as his hands slid down my back and cupped my bare bum, squeezing and tugging, prompting me to wrap my legs around him. The water offered enough assistance so I complied.<br/>
Still kissing he moved towards that rock and sat down so I straddled him, my hands in his hair now. His lips traveled down my neck, towards my collarbone, and I arched my back, tugged at his hair until his lips closed around my nipple. The water temperature seemed to rise, at least I got hotter by the second as his lips explored my breasts, wandering from one nipple to the other. One hand in the small of my back kept me in place on his lap, the other cupped one of my breasts. But I was more interested in what was trapped between our bodies now. With me sitting astride his lap I could rub my most private parts against his hard cock. I leaned back a bit, my hand on his knee to keep my balance, and slowly rocked my hips, creating waves around us.<br/>
“Holy-! Darlin’, that is -” He growled and buried his face between my breasts, the hand in my back pulling me even closer.<br/>
“Incredible,” I finished his sentence with a sigh. Sparks rippled through my body with every motion. But it wasn’t enough.<br/>
I sat up again, tilted his head up with my fingers under his chin to look at him as I lifted my hips and positioned myself. If there were any doubts left, now was his chance to voice them. But he only looked at me with his eyes full of hunger and longing so I slowly sank down on him, biting my lips at the feeling of him inside of me.<br/>
He groaned, fingers curling into my skin as he helped me stay in balance, one hand coming up to cup my face to pull me back into a kiss.<br/>
Slow. Everything was deliberate, every move one to savor. And it felt so good, being close to him like this after all the times we had to stay away from each other.<br/>
“Talk to me, cowboy. You doing fine?” I whispered against his lips.<br/>
“More than fine,” he drawled and pulled me flush against his chest. “Can’t even remember when I felt this alive the last time. You’re so soft and warm… so real.”<br/>
I chuckled. “You’re not exactly soft and I’m grateful for that. But - you feel warm, too. It’s strange, I think I got used to you being cold to the touch.” My fingertips trailed over his cheek, down to his beard, following it along the line of his jaw to pull him into another kiss.<br/>
Euphoria made me dizzy, I smiled as his tongue nudged mine.<br/>
When I opened my eyes again, the world spun around me.<br/>
“Whoa-” I grabbed his shoulders for support, rested my forehead against his.<br/>
“Darlin’? What-?”<br/>
It was hard to focus, I felt feverish and it wasn’t just from what we were doing.<br/>
“It’s fine, I’m fine,” I assured him but Nathan lifted me off his lap before I could protest - and I wanted to, mostly because I was far from being satisfied yet - and carried me to the edge of the pool where he hoisted me out of the water and sat me down on warm rocks.<br/>
“Stay there, darlin’, I don’t wanna drain you any further.”<br/>
“But you didn’t! I’m just overheated, nothing else. It feels different when you-” I made a vague gesture between us and he stared at me with narrowed eyes.<br/>
“I would doubt you, my little witch, but I have to admit, it really felt different. Not the magnetic pull between us like the last times… but something else. Better, to be honest.”<br/>
Of course this felt better. But the cool air on my burning skin also felt good so I pulled my legs up and hugged my knees to my chest while I watched him getting out of the water, droplets running down his skin. This didn’t help my temperature, instead it sent a new heat through my body.<br/>
I might end up losing my soul to some ancient demon, but I was losing my heart and my mind to this cowboy.<br/>
He made his way over to Sage in all his naked glory, took the bedroll from the saddle and unfurled it on an even patch of prairie ground.<br/>
I waited until he came back towards me and offered me his hand to help me up. It wasn’t even strange being naked with him here, now that night fell and the sun had fully set. We lay down on the blanket, on our sides and facing each other.<br/>
“How are you feeling, darlin’?”<br/>
“I’d feel better if you kissed me again,” I pouted and ran my fingers through his damp hair.<br/>
“There she is again, my stubborn witch.” He chuckled but leaned in. I eagerly rolled on my back and pulled him with me, ready to pick up where we just stopped.<br/>
“If this is the only chance I get, I won’t waste it,” I admitted, not caring about saying too much. He brushed some hair from my forehead, eyes soft and a small smile tugging at his lips.<br/>
“Neither will I.”<br/>
At least we were on the same page for once, so I enjoyed the way his fingertips traveled over my cheek, down my neck and further down, just skimming over my breasts and tickling down my stomach.<br/>
I pulled him in for another kiss as his fingers found me still wet and ready for him, and he groaned as he explored me with slow, unhurried strokes.<br/>
To keep things fair I wrapped my hand around his cock, keeping him hard while he took his time drawing sighs and moans from me.<br/>
Growing impatient. the memory of his cock filling me up perfectly still fresh in my mind, I shifted, tangled my legs with his and rolled us around so he was on his back and I was on top of him.<br/>
“I think I’m ready for a ride, cowboy,” I purred and moved to straddle him but he rolled us back around.<br/>
“Thinking is not knowing, darlin’. I better make sure of that.” Pinned on my back I didn’t even struggle, despite my neediness. He made it up to me by kissing down my body just to settle between my legs. I propped up on my elbows to watch him as he placed a first, soft kiss just below my belly button. One more, a bit deeper. And finally he tasted me, his stubble adding to the sensation while his hands kept my thighs apart.<br/>
I slumped back, one hand finding his hair to tug and push him to the exact spot I wanted him. And yet, despite his skill and devotion, I knew this wouldn’t be enough.<br/>
“Nathan… I need you inside of me.” I scooted back a bit to drive my point home and he sat up, wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his hand and nodded.<br/>
“Yeah, that - that sounds like a great plan.” He crawled up my body again, left sloppy kisses here and there until he was close enough so I could grab his shoulders and pull him up. He hovered above me, propped up on his forearms.<br/>
“Like this?” he asked and I let my hands wander to his hips to pull him closer.<br/>
“For now, yes.”<br/>
“For now?” He raised his eyebrow at me and I grinned.<br/>
“Can’t let you have all the fun, can I?”<br/>
My grin was wiped off my face as he leaned in and kissed me, positioned himself and pushed into me.<br/>
“Yes… just like this,” I panted and closed my eyes briefly, revelling in the feeling of him inside of me again.<br/>
He grunted in response, eyebrows knitted as he slowly moved, testing out the limits of what I could take.<br/>
I clung to him, urged him on to move faster, deeper, every stroke taking me higher.<br/>
Sweat beaded on his forehead, gathered were our bodies touched.<br/>
“I need-” I panted, knowing this still wasn’t enough to get me there.<br/>
“What, darlin’? Tell me what you need,” he encouraged me, not wavering in his rhythm.<br/>
“I need to get on top.”<br/>
He stilled, his breath was ragged and I could feel his heart racing where his chest was pressed to my mine.<br/>
“Fine with me,” he agreed and pulled out just to plop on his back. I straddled him, not in the mood for teasing anymore, and held his cock while I positioned myself.<br/>
Sinking down on him made me groan; this angle was so different and exactly what I needed. I quickly found my pace, my hands braced on his chest as I rode him, every roll of my hips winding the coil inside of me tighter.<br/>
He snaked on hand between our bodies and found the spot that sent sparks through my body. I moved faster, tilting my hips until I rubbed against his thumb with every motion. I leaned back, braced my hands on his thighs to stay in balance while I chased the pleasure, the euphoria simmering under the surface ever since we kissed the first time in that hot spring.<br/>
“I - I’m close,” I stammered, eyes closed and head thrown back as the tension inside of me became unbearable. Nathan dug his heels into the blanket and rocked his hips up, his free hand grabbed my hip and he tipped his head back.<br/>
“I’m right there, darlin’,” he panted, encouraging me to take what I needed without waiting for him.<br/>
My fingernails dug into his skin as my pleasure crested, pulled me under and left me breathless, boneless, unable to think. My body moved on its own, riding out the waves washing over me, prolonging the bliss for as long as possible.<br/>
I slowed down just enough for Nathan to pull his hand away and wrap both arms around me.<br/>
“Relax, darlin’ How about you let me back on top?”<br/>
With wobbly legs I got off him, only for Nathan to immediately cover my body with his again. This time I didn’t complain, I was still drunk on pleasure and when he pushed back inside of me I shivered, already overly sensitive.<br/>
“Watching you is a pleasure itself,” he mumbled, lips pressed against my neck. “But dammit, being inside of you - I never felt like this before.”<br/>
He held my thigh with one hand, kept kissing me as he moved, slow at first but soon he slammed into me again and again. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, panted and growled and I let my hands wander up and down his back, gave his firm butt a good smack.<br/>
“Take what you need, cowboy,” I whispered and chuckled when he tensed above me, his fingertips digging into the skin of my thigh, hopefully leaving some reminders of our encounter here.<br/>
He curses lowly, bucked his hips two, three times more before he slumped down.<br/>
Tired, sated and sweaty we snuggled close afterwards under the blanket, his skin slowly cooling off like the night air.<br/>
“See? I told you the stars can be quite romantic,” he pointed out just as my eyelids grew heavier.<br/>
“Mhm… hadn’t pegged you for a romantic, though.” My hand rested on his chest where his heartbeat had slowed down to its normal pace again.<br/>
“With the right girl? Of course.” He pressed a kiss on my hair and I sighed.<br/>
“We have to find another way to keep doing this,” I mused loudly. “I mean, after I got out of my deal with Alcaeus.”<br/>
“What? Still haven’t gotten enough?” His fingers drew random patterns into my skin and I looked up, found him with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips.<br/>
“Cowboy, if you think you can get rid of me that easily, you got another thing coming. I’m going to break that deal, we figure out how we can solve your problem, too, and believe me, that’s when the fun really starts.” I always found it easier to make plans and talk big than to admit weakness. Or fear.<br/>
“Is that so?” He opened his eyes and rolled us around so he was on top again. “Sounds like someone wants another round.”<br/>
And for once I didn’t talk back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>